Really There?
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Brian is back and he wants his brother... or is that just what Dexter wants to believe? He did kill Brian after all... didn't he? Warning: Slight blood fetish and insect.


**Really There?**

**Summary: **Brian is back and he wants his brother... or is that just what Dexter wants to believe? He did kill Brian after all... didn't he? Warning: Slight blood fetish and insect.

**AN: There is a warning for this story: Slight blood fetish and insect. I have noticed that I have written a lot of stuff with brothers and... well, it's kind of wrong. At first I thought to just close my account but then I realised, if the series didn't cast such hot people to play these characters, this wouldn't happen so... I no longer feel guilty because it is all TV's fault. BTW I don't own these characters. I just decided they were sexy enough to mess with. Enjoy.**

Dexter could feel those dark eyes on him. They'd watched as he'd killed Nick and now they were in the car with him, failing, no... Not even attempting to mask the interest evident in that gaze "You were amazing little brother." Brian whispered, slowly leaning over to touch his hand softly against his brother's cheek. Dexter let the gentle pressure of Brian's hand turn him to face the brunette even as he pulled into his parking space and turned off the engine "Did you feel how powerful you could be?" The older man asked quietly "Didn't that feel good?"

Dexter nodded "Yeah, it felt really good... The last time I felt this good was..." Luna came to mind but Brian didn't seem to like that.

"Don't think about her." He hissed, almost spitting in disgust "Her darkness was fickle, weak. Yours and mine are strong, brother. Our thirst for blood will never disappear."

Dexter pulled his face away from his brother's hand and got out of the car. Harrison was with Jamie tonight in the adjacent apartment. If he was quiet... they wouldn't even know that he was home.

Calling on years of experience, the red head snuck in quietly and slipped into his bedroom before letting out a soft sigh of relief when he made it undetected. Brian was already there, sitting on the bed with a faraway look in his eyes and a lazy smile on his lips "I always wanted to take you back when I was alive, you know." He said in an almost wistful tone "I wanted to take you away to some place where no one had ever heard of us and destroy it before moving on to the next..." His gaze darkened in a different way and Dexter closed his eyes, pretending that what he saw in that darkness was simply a trick of the light and the same one he got when blood touched his skin. They would have destroyed every place they came across and only leave a heap of blood and trauma behind. Brian's voice said otherwise "But there are so many ways to take someone."

Dexter shook his head, taking a deep breath to clear his head but, when he opened his eyes, Brian was standing right in front of him "Bri..." he whispered softly so as not to alert the babysitter in the other apartment "You're my brother."

The dark haired man smiled suggestively at the words "Like it would matter." He answered "We're both part of the same darkness. We need each other." Another step forward and his arms slithered around Dexter's waist, pulling the shorter man against him. Dexter didn't even try to struggle when his big brother leaned down and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Just a brush of the lips and it was nice. Brian pulled away slowly, taking in the glazed look in his baby brother's eyes and smiled "You liked that." He said simply.

Dexter nodded yes. No point in lying to a figment of his imagination right? One arm around him tightened even more and Brian's other hand came up to cup the side of Dexter's face to pull him into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Brian flicked his tongue over his brother's lips, a slight pressure asking for entrance and it was almost given when, suddenly, Dexter pulled away "No!" he hissed even as his mind screamed "This isn't right! No! Brian! Let go of me!"

Brian complied but only to have the red head stumble backwards when his legs hit the side of the bed. Dexter panicked as he fell onto the sheets and squeaked rather uncharacteristically when the brunette fell to hover over him. If Jamie heard and brought in Harrison... How would that affect his son? Seeing his uncle pinning his father to the bed...

"But he won't see." Brian grinned, holding Dexter's wrists firmly against the mattress "You killed me, remember." Dexter shivered when his brother said that. The older man purred like it was a turn on to think about it "You stripped me down, wrapped me in plastic and poetically set my death in the room I used to kill all those girls." His voice dropped to a growl as he finished "And you plunger a dagger into my heart... spilt my blood all over the floor." And that mental image did things to Dexter's body it really had no right to.

The red haired man bucked and wreathed desperately under the brunette's weight but he wouldn't budge "Then how come I can't move you." He asked, panic edging into his voice.

Brian looked down with a smile and lay his body down atop his brother's. Dexter cursed softly. The weight of the older man felt so real, as if he were flesh and blood. Brian answered with a grin "Because you don't really want me to move." He breathed in the smaller man's ear "Because I'm the only one who can get this kind of reaction from you." He ground his hips down and Dexter had to bite back a whimper as delicious friction was made "Look at you." Brian continued "I only kissed you and you're already hard." The brunette licked the spot below Dexter's ear and the red head did whimper that time "You had to go through a moment of doubt for Rita..." A kiss to his throat "And you had to watch Luna kill someone for her to appeal to your more... primal needs."

Dexter shook his head from side to side in denial but, instead of giving his meaning, only succeeded in opening more of his neck for Brian to nibble on. His breath caught on a moan from deep within his chest and that only served to make Brian grind all the harder against him "Fu... fuck!" Dexter hissed as a mark bloomed against his skin, marking him as owned.

Brian's voice and breath rumbled against his skin when the brunette laughed "All in due time." He slid Dexter's hands over his head and grasped both wrists in a strong grip. His now free hand moved down the read head's chest, slowly undoing buttons as he went. Reaching the last one, Brian tugged the annoying article off of his brother's body before flipping open the button on Dexter's jeans and taking a moment to appreciate the pale skin he'd just exposed, too pale considering he lived in Miami but still gorgeous. The denim was pushed down to Dexter's thighs and Brian chuckled to himself at just how tight the white jocks were. His smile was predatory as he hummed in approval "Fuck, little brother." He hissed as the fingers of his free hand slide over the creamy expanse of abs and up to pinch a nipple "So delectable."

Dexter whined softly as his body arched up against his will as talented fingers continued to toy with his nipples. His breath was coming faster now as his heart rate increasing... Damn Brian! How did the bastard know where his sensitive spots were? Well... Come to think about it, most people were sensitive on their nipples. It was probably a lucky gue... "Ahhan! Aha! Bri! Naha!" Brian had found that spot at the base of Dexter's neck and the warmth of his lips pressed to it had the younger man keening like a girl.

The brunette growled as his little brother's body pressed and strained against his own, he knew that Dexter would be as amazing between the sheets as he was at killing but he'd never suspected that the red head was basically porn star material at the rate he was going. When he moved back to examine the newest mark he'd left on his favourite toy he felt his cock twitch at the image his brother made. Head thrown to the side and chest heaving for breath, red kissed lips parted oh so slightly and eyes blown wide with pleasure. Unable to control himself, Brian rolled on top of the red head and shoved his knees between Dexter's thighs. The younger man drew in a panicked breath but exhaled it on a moan a second later when his brother pressed their hips together and the friction sent liquid fire through his blood "Gonna fuck you, little brother." Brian grinned even as Dexter shook his head, trying to not get even more turned on "Gonna leave marks everywhere for the world to see. Gonna make you mine."

Dexter ached at the possessive words. He was so tired of always being careful, always having to keep the darkness in check... Maybe if he let Brian take hold of the reins. Just this once! He'd already slipped with Nick, what harm could come from dreaming? A sharp tug on his arms had Dexter coming out of his musings instantly and his breath hitched when his hands were pinned against the headboard. Brian had undone his belt and expertly wrapped the leather around Dexter's wrists. Dexter sighed, giving his bounds an experimental tug when Brian let go and found them immovable. It didn't feel like the time he was tied to a table, awaiting his death. He'd thought that he'd never wanted to be tied up again but this... This was kind of hot.

Dexter's eyes shifted up Brian's now topless body and to his face. The smirk there was one Dexter had seen often enough on his own face, in the mirror, after an amazing kill. Brian threw his shirt to the floor before putting his hands on either side of Dexter's on the headboard. The brunette leaned forward until they were practically breathing the same air, smirk still firmly on his face as he suddenly ground their groins together.

Air expelled from Dexter's lungs and Brian laid claim to his lips. He couldn't breathe! The short gasps of air he got through his nose barely enough to keep him conscious as his brother fisted a hand in his hair, moving him whichever way he wanted so he could devour the younger man.

Dexter's body wreathed and bucked up as Brian pushed against him, teasing and dominating him at the same time. He moaned when Brian ran warm fingers down his side until they reached Dexter's still jean clad hips. His hand slid between them and cupped Dexter's rock hard erection through his briefs. The moan came from deep in his chest as he thrust up into the hand. Even though she'd tried, Rita had never felt this good. Her hands had always been too small and they lacked the heat that Brian's had. That one time with Luna was just that... one time. Brian would be forever.

Brian pulled away and Dexter pulled in lung fills of air in an attempt to keep from passing out but even that was an effort as Brian had pushed his hips up in order to pull his pants and underwear off the rest of the way. Leaving him naked and panting. He hisses as his cock slapped his stomach... Fuck! He was hard... So turned on...

Brian was ready to drool as he took in the sight. He lifted the red head's legs over his shoulders and practically folded him in half as he leaned down to kiss him. When they parted, Dexter tried to follow... He whined when he couldn't and his body ached at his state of immobility. He'd never felt so utterly controlled before... He liked it.

Fingers were suddenly pushing against his lips and he eagerly took them in, fuck! He wanted to come when Brian let out a deep moan and pressed against him harder. Brian slowly drew his fingers away when they were drenched wet and reached down to roughly push one into his brother as deep as it would go. Dexter cried out and tried to wriggle away from the intrusion but Brian held him firm... like hell he was going anywhere before this was over. The fingers started thrusting, long and hard and Dexter grimaced at the stretch "I don't like this." He said simply, even as his hips rocked with the movement in an attempt to lessen the irritation.

Brian smirked and suddenly jabbed three fingers in down to the hilt and pressed against something inside the smaller man that made his body ache and ripped a moan from his lungs. Brian chuckled "You were saying, little brother."

"I... I... Oh God, Bri!" Dexter screamed as his hips took on a mind of their own and started fucking the fingers as best he could. Brian's long digits pressed into him so deeply, it was amazing! Dexter's head fell back as his arms tightened against the belt and he lifted himself higher. Brian just looked on, mesmerised. He leaned forward and caught the red head's lips only to ravish his mouth as if it were a debt owed to him... Oh hell yeah! Dexter would be his forever. He'd make sure of it.

Sliding his fingers free, Brian ignored the broken cry and laid a hand on his brother's quivering thighs and lowered one leg to wrap around his waist, leaving the other still over his shoulder "You ready, little brother?" he whispered softly against panting lips "You're going to belong to me after this. Forever and for always."

Dexter barely had time to answer before something hard and thick and hot buried itself in his ass. Brian stayed still while he adjusted but the stretch was agonising. The fingers hadn't nearly prepared the red head for how bug his brother was and his inner walls weren't making it any easier, clamping down as they were. The tried to relax but he couldn't. He didn't have any control over his own body and he was starting to panic!

Brian suddenly pulled out and thrust back in, forcing Dexter's hips up and he chuckled at the confusion filtering over his brother's face. The red head was so predictable it was laughable, too bad Brian only cared about getting them off... Primal needs and all. He thrust deeper and angled himself to brush Dexter's prostate. The younger man whimpered roughly "Brian..." He didn't finish, his lips were claimed and the brunette was forced deeper. He felt tears come to his eyes. It felt like his body was about to rip in half and he liked it. The burn was everywhere and Brian was just so hot!

The tightness of Dexter's body and his name in that broken voice had Brian wrapping his arms tightly around the red head's body and sank his teeth into the pale shoulder as he thrust in as deep as he could go. He smiled as his brother came undone.

Dexter pulled at his bounds, wanting to be free, wanting to touch the man shooting pleasure through his system. His new drug, his escape as his body let go and he screamed himself raw as his back arched and he came hard, his usual stamina failing him in the presence of such ecstasy. The feeling of Brian's come filling him did something to him that has the tears falling down his cheeks.

Brian felt his brother come undone under his body. They were both breathing hard when he let the leg on his shoulder fall down his body and reached down to wipe away the tears "Hush, baby." He whispered, pressing a possessive kiss to the red head's lips as he pulled the belt off of Dexter's wrists.

Dexter pulled his arms to his chest and looked up at his brother with confused eyes. He didn't know what to feel! It had felt so good to be controlled but this couldn't carry on. He could never be a killer without a code. Brian looked into his eyes and seemed to understand, he wasn't happy, but he understood. He kissed Dexter one more time... A kiss that seemed to say 'good bye' and 'I love you' all in one. The red head curled his body towards his brother, his hands cupped Brian's jaw even as the brunette's hands held onto his shoulder and hair so tightly it seemed he would die should he let the man in his arms go. Too late... but that thought was one to not be thought about in the surprisingly tender moment.

They broke away and, when Dexter opened his eyes, Brian was gone. The red head fought to hold back the tears as he rolled over, curling himself into his blankets for comfort but they didn't hold him as tightly as Brian had. Their embrace felt empty, cold. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

The next morning was the worst ever. Dexter had barely managed to drag himself out of bed to go to work. He knew he looked like shit but he didn't care. He'd avoided a mirror at all costs and trudged into the station. He didn't even hear Deborah saying hello or Patista asking for blood reports. Just went straight to his office and sat at his desk.

"Hey, Dex." Masuka said gleefully, bursting into the small office not half an hour later "So, guess what I did last night!"

The red head sighed and tilted his head to the side to observe his colleague "No offence, but I really don't ca..."

"What is that?" The balled forensic scientist gasped suddenly, pointing frantically to Dexter's neck. The red head looked confused for a moment before the Asian man grinned his creepy 'I'm thinking about sex' grin and whacked him on the back in congratulations "Good for you, Dex! Rough, the best kind." And with that he left.

Dexter ran to the bathroom like a man ready to burst and skid into the tiled room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He tentatively stepped up to the mirror and tilted his head. Something was peeking out from under his shirt collar. He pulled it down and gasped at the bite mark that marred his skin. His breathing sped up at the implications of what this could mean but a soft chuckle interrupted his thoughts. The red head looked up to see his brother standing against the wall behind him.

The brunette smiled and blew a kiss at the mirror before disappearing.

**AN: Going back to my writing stories about insect, while writing this I was suddenly struck by how kinky it is when my tops say 'Little brother". I mean, think back to this series... Brian has a seriously sexy voice now: drop it an octave to a bedroom voice, maybe a bit breathy from holding Dexter down (the boy has some muscle on him), imagine those dark eyes half lidded and lips red from kissing huskily whispering: "Common little brother, let's make love." Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! I'm sorry if this is just a fan girl thing but hey, u gotta admit that would make you... I'm not going to carry on with that thought (blush) I swear someone is gonna report me if I continue. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, I love your reviews :* - bbm kissy face.**

**Until the next bout of inspiration**


End file.
